<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will think of a title later, thank you very much. by greenwater76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777183">I will think of a title later, thank you very much.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwater76/pseuds/greenwater76'>greenwater76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Teleportation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwater76/pseuds/greenwater76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets teleported to another world. At his new job, he finds that not one, but two of his friends have also been teleported here. Oh, and the main hero organization here thinks all three of them are villains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Tim Drake, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tim Drake &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake &amp; Teen Titans, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (mentioned), other - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teleportation is the worst, especially when it lands you in a dumpster in an alternate dimension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use two of my own fan-characters extensively in this work and I hope you'll give them a try. I have their origins on the back-burner, but I've been reading so many crossovers lately and most of the newer ones have Tim as a protagonist and they're just gold. I wanted to try my hand at it, especially since I already had a decent outline in the works. </p><p>You don't need much of their backstories to understand this but I will say that Moon/Moonlight are the same person (Ira) and she can just turn into a normal sized/giant panther. Proxy is much more complicated but she doesn't show up too much in this and all I need to say is that she is technically two (mostly permanently) fused people. One can absorb energy and use it to enhance her physical abilities temporarily. The other has these tendril-like chains with throwing knives on the end that she can grow. The magic used to fuse her wasn't done quite correctly, resulting in two extra arms and eyes and her height. It also results in severe migraines and blindness (she can see color, but most details are lost on her).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim wasn’t having the best day. He wasn’t having the worst day either, but it was still pretty bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, he hadn’t slept in quite a while and although this was not unusual, the Titans were a b</span>
  <span>it more fed up with his self-destructive habits than normal. Especially since he had almost botched the last mission with his sleep-deprived mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they were dealing with Toyman, who could be fun to fight at times, but he was mostly just extremely annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was also extremely irritated at Toyman, probably mostly from his lack of sleep, but extremely irritated still. His voice seemed shriller than usual and his machines were even louder and all the noise was hurting Tim’s head. He stilled for a moment, observing Kon and Cassie going ham on the robots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For as inventive as Toyman usually was, all of these robots were recycled. He distinctly remembered each and every type from previous encounters with the villain. Tim frowned. Something was up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart was over to his left, helping dismantle some of the robots slowly and Tim searched the robots he could see for any kind of alteration. Turning his attention to Toyman himself, he noticed he was fiddling with some sort of gun, muttering to himself somewhat angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. There was no way in hell Tim was letting himself get shot today.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The injury would be manageable, but the Batglare he would receive for it? Not today Satan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing at Toyman and hoping to take the gun before he could actually get it working, Tim vaulted up onto the top of the largest robot, tackling the man. Toyman groaned before both he and Tim noticed that the gun was between them and suddenly they started struggling for control of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Toyman had managed to get to his feet and back away from Tim, pointing the gun at Tim’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-don’t move.” Kon, Cassie, and Bart all chose this moment to come up behind Tim and stand menacingly, staring down Toyman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said don’t move! Even I don’t know what this thing does, okay?” Toyman was trembling now, his entire body wracked with shivers. Cassie took a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you people listen to me?!? Jesus, it’s like you guys have a death wish or something.” Another step from Cassie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will shoot! I will shoot! Red Robin’s the only one without powers, he won’t be able to get out of the way on time!” Cassie took another step towards him and Bart </span>
  <span>shifted his weight. Kon readied himself, most likely to protect Tim in the case that Toyman did shoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them, even Toyman himself, were surprised when he suddenly stopped shaking and charged past Cassie and suddenly a blinding white light filled Tim’s senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the light faded, he noticed that it definitely didn’t help his headache. He also noticed that he was falling and staring up at the sky. And then there were rooftops and then walls and then boom! He was in a dumpster. Officially worse than getting shot. He allowed himself to become a hostage, get shot, and then get teleported into a dumpster of all places. </span>
</p><p>Screw teleportation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alternate dimensions are also the worst, especially when none of the people are even remotely familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim meets a bucket of bolts and makes some not-so-logical decisions as his sleep-deprived self.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to school, I'll try to update once a week. The chapters are a bit short, but if I try to write longer ones I'm afraid I'll never get them done in time. I'm writing these all far in advance, so hopefully I'll be able to stick to my schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim sighed and hoisted himself from out of the dumpster, looking around and finding himself in an alleyway. Using his grapple to launch himself up onto the nearest roof, he surveyed his surroundings and took in the city. Definitely not Gotham, or Metropolis, or San Francisco, or anywhere even remotely recognizable. Hopefully he was still on the same Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the roof, thinking about what he should do next, before he heard the sound of what seemed to be rockets behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with someone who reminded him faintly of Red Hood, but metal and yellow and less fire truck red and more picnic blanket red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked. Surely this guy was just a new hero? Surely Tim hadn’t been involved in any universe or dimension or even Earth shenanigans. Or time shenanigans. The thought of the last one made him want to shiver slightly, but he kept his hopes up, even if he knew he was foolish to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, look, New York doesn’t need another red suited kid running around here. One is enough of a handful. Shoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me! Shoo. Well, unless you know what fell out of that portal that just opened up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell out of that portal that just opened up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you did? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not be sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is not the day for this. Okay… Kid, we’re gonna need you to come with us or prepare to be forced to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avengers, SHIELD.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? No. I’m sleep deprived, I had a bad day, I fell through a portal, Bats is gonna kill me when I get back, I don’t have the fucking time for this.” Tim threw a smoke bomb and dropped into the maze of alleys below.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked for any kind of onlookers (including cameras) before stripping down and putting on the pair of extra civies he carried on his person. He shoved his costume into a lightweight drawstring bag before searching for any sign of the tin guy. Slipping quickly into the crowd, he searched for the nearest internet cafe or library before finding a cafe a few blocks over. He pulled out his phone and was relieved to see that it was working as normal on the internet here. At least this world wasn’t the most different from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning over history sites, maps, and news sites, he noticed quite a few different things. Most cities that had a prominent hero didn’t exist. Gotham, Star City, Metropolis, etc. were all non-existent in this world. All the countries were the same other than this one African nation that had reportedly recently revealed itself to be a technological utopia. Interesting. It was famous for something called ‘vibranium’, a type of metal that was good for weapons and the like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim searched up cheap apartments and started to head towards the one which wasn’t too close to his original location. It also had another internet cafe whose wifi he could work off of nearby. Absolutely perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By evening, Tim had an apartment, food, and a decent computer. All thanks to the money he kept stashed away next to his emergency credit card, although, he was pretty sure using that would get him arrested for fraud since Bruce Wayne didn’t exist here as far as he could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid on the couch, researching the gun as best he could and also finding out more about this world. Tim thought for a moment, then opened up a job-hunting site. His emergency stash wasn’t going to last forever after all. One listing caught his eye. A listing that was high paying by one Tony Stark. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not good at writing humor, so this fic isn't going to be great, but I still want to get the idea out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jobs aren’t always the worst, especially when your employer lets you work on superheroes’ gear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim needs a job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just couldn't wait to put this out. Literally was planning to wake up tomorrow and post it before school. I've had this written (I think) since the first chapter was posted. I feel a bit bad, since I have to get through a bunch of time stuff (a week in Tim's time!) and it lasts a bit. To make up for it, I'll try to post most of that stuff during this week. I promise there will be some action!!! And sneaky-time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days ago Tim had registered for a job listing for an engineer for the apparently famous billionaire Tony Stark. According to news sites, that tin can he talked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony Stark. The news sites also sung praises of his mind, not just his wealth and said he was an inventor. Apparently he had designed that suit for himself, and quite a few more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim also thought the job listing was odd. There was no minimum age or much in requirements other than experience in engineering and coding. It also welcomed other types of STEM experience, but it didn’t even have a requirement for a highschool degree. For such a high-paying job, the requirements were sure broad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more thing Tim had noticed about this world is that most superheroes just don’t keep their identities secret and quite a few don’t wear masks. As if the Kents weren’t ridiculous enough. These people were practically asking for assassinations at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Point was, that only two days after he had registered, he got a call and they gave him the information he would need to go to the interview. He considered that most people would think a job like this was maybe a trap or fake, but what the hell? Tim was either going to get very lucky or very sore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Tim got dressed in the pair of formal clothes he had bought and waltzed his ass up to the giant Stark tower in the middle of New York--what kind of egomaniac could this guy be? He had a giant tower in the middle of one of the most known cities in the U.S.. Granted, so did Bruce Wayne, but from the footage Tim had seen, Stark wasn't just an asshole as a civilian. He stepped through the clean doors of the tower, before confirming his interview with the desk-person. </span>
  <span>He was shown to a waiting room and was shortly introduced to the hiring manager who interviewed him. It was like any normal interview until the manager asked him an odd question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This job listing is meant to advertise for a position to work on superheroes’ suits. To do so, you would need to sign a few papers instating that sabotage and the like will be immediately punished with firing and then suing and jail time. Are you comfortable with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing, off the top of your head, do you have an idea as to improve any existing superheroes’ suits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Storage. Most of the heroes don’t have proper storage on their suits. It would have to be strategically placed and designed so it wouldn’t get in the way of their fighting style, but if storage was implemented, their tactics could adapt to become better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time. We will consider your application and will contact you if it is approved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And within an hour of arriving back at his apartment, Tim received a phone call giving him the information he would need to start tomorrow. Apparently this universe also had a very efficient hiring system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again, Tim donned his formal clothes and walked over to Stark tower, this time being led to a lab in which he was given a workspace. Shortly after, his inbox notified him of an email, which told him he’d be working on Black Widow’s suit and implementing storage as he saw fit. Apparently this universe had a very trusting group of heroes. Or maybe this Stark guy checked all their gear. And with that thought, Tim got to work.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jobs and alternate universes aren’t always the worst, especially when your friend (cousin?) is there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim finds his friend(cousin?) at work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I planned to release this around lunch, but got distracted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week passed, and Tim had been getting ever closer to finishing his blueprints for a machine to take him back to his world. But with him getting ever closer, there was this one linchpin that he just didn’t have. One piece of information that wasn’t present and it was holding him back. It was certainly frustrating, trying to go over his information over and over again, only to have no satisfactory results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finished placing storage on one of Black Widow’s suits after watching quite a few old news broadcasts which had clips of her fighting in them. Her movements were trained, much like Damian’s or Cass’s, but there was a freer quality to them, as if she had made them her own, as if she had time to make herself comfortable with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His next assignment had been to work on Falcon’s wings and he was trying to make them more compact. That brought up a few problems for him. The balance of strength, space, and aerodynamics was a tedious one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently after a coworker had seen his struggling, another new hire was to meet him today. She was apparently one of the more respected workers and also one of the other ones without much schooling. According to his coworker she was, ‘well versed in balance, weight distribution, and movement since she’s studying kinesiology on the side’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She better be all she was hyped up to be, or else Tim might be in a bit of a pickle. He continued to tinker with the thickness and shape of the wings, trying to get it right, before his name was called (alias, actually).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim Kane?” He looked up from his work and started his way over to the door, catching sight of a secretary and his coworker. “This is Ira Kyle.” They blinked at each other a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timbers? Oh my god! I didn’t know you moved out here! What are the chances?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ira! Oh thank goodness, I was going crazy! City life is hard without friends!” The secretary had long walked away and some of our coworkers were staring(and trying to hide it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Ira grabbed my hand, leading him into the women's restroom and stepping into the disabled stall, locking it behind them. “Do you have your cat toy on you?” Tim hesitated, before pulling it out of one of his pockets. Cat toy was code for cat com. It’s a com that allows humans to hear a certain frequency of cat sounds and it isolates Ira’s pretty well. It also allowed the user to tap back in morse code at a pitch that only cats could hear.“This is where you were? The titans were afraid you died and the weapon Toymaster used disintegrated itself after you were shot. You’ve been down as MIA for over a week! Everyone at the manor was getting anxious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It disintegrated? No wonder it's almost been two weeks and no one’s come for me. I figured it may have been alien tech or something, so it was taking longer. How’d you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was breaking up gang fights that were enhanced with some of Lex’s tech. Apparently he stoops low enough to sell to those bastards. I was shot and-Oh fuck I forgot for a few days, but Proxy was with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left a blind person with a bunch of gang members?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly not intentionally! She might be here too, since they had more than one gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. That complicates things. I might have to improvise something to find her. Wait- you did say Lex’s tech, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s a pain in the ass sometimes. It was old though, so it could have been stolen or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing that’s been bothering me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to design a machine to help me get home, but something familiar’s been missing. Lex does this thing in most of his illegal tech and it's a bitch to replicate, but it changes the powersource and the energy releasing mechanism so that it’s more efficient. And that’s what I have to replicate now. I hate teleportation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate supervillain tech.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magic may be the worst, but supervillain tech is a close second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ira's an idiot sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck. This chapter is really really short. Ah whatever. I'll do my best to release the next one soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ira was slightly distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had stepped by the manor to pick up Proxy for a mission and had checked in on everyone there. Alfred was fretting around, trying to keep everyone from killing someone, or inadvertently killing themselves, while Dick was an emotional mess, not ready to lose another family member </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was angry and hunted down Toyman the second he knew, although he came back without any sort of lead. An anonymous note had been left for Toyman with the gun along with a bribe for him to test it out on whatever heroes he could bait into fighting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was becoming more reclusive, even with Dick’s help, but was trying his best to be there for his children. Damian seemed to be taking it in stride, from what she had heard from the others, but that was most likely since he was taught to bottle up his feelings and shove them as far down as they could so that they would die before he actually had to deal with them properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Batclan had been out on patrol, or just other places in the world, busy with their own objectives and missions. They were falling apart because there was a strong possibility that Tim was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or at least in a high amount of danger. And while she may not know Tim the best, Ira still cared for the kid, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she could not afford to be distracted as she called out to Proxy the locations of the rest of the gang members. These gang members reportedly had some of Luthor’s old tech and were causing more chaos than usual in their neighborhood and to resolve it quickly, she and Proxy had been ordered to go in and confiscate the weapons. Of course, they had to take them by force. Which was expected, but it just really couldn’t ever be easy, could it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, kicking the last standing gang member in the head. He went down with a thump and she walked over to one of the crates. Pulling it open to check, she found that it was indeed filled with carefully packed Luthor-tech guns. Closing the crate, she started the meticulous task of checking every crate for the guns as Proxy picked them up with her chain-like tendrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that’s all of them. Oh, but we’ll have to check the guys themselves for-” She whirled around as soon as she heard it, but that was too late, the blast of energy hit her chest, enveloping her in a bright light. Well fuck. Maybe she should have checked the thugs first.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ira rushed forward, hoping the gun was just a similar weapon to a flash-bomb and swung at where she thought the attacker had been. She hit something, but it certainly didn’t feel like a 200-pound, masculine-bodied thug. In fact, it both felt and sounded like a dainty, 120-pound feminine-bodied office worker. Gasps and shrieks erupted around her and when her eyes adjusted, she was indeed on top of a dainty, 120-pound feminine-bodied office worker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” The office worker stared at her in disbelief and Ira rose off of them, offering her hand to the downed person, “Are you okay? Do you need a hospital? If you’d like I can pay the medical bill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m,” the office worker stuttered, taking Ira’s hand hesitantly and rising before looking around for their dropped possessions. Ira glanced around and helped gather them, depositing them back into the worker’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am serious about the medical bill thing. Do you need a hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. A bit surprised and my nose hurts, but I should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’m can you please step away from the woman and turn around.” Ira did as she was asked, coming face-to-face with a police officer, one who had handcuffs out, and was tense, ready for Ira to do something unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have the handcuffs out? I haven’t done anything to endanger you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’m I just witnessed you committing a crime, and as such I am arresting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. But I haven’t resisted arrest, or given you reason to put me in handcuffs, have I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just assaulted a woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. That. Well, that was an accident. I didn’t mean to hit her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’am we can talk about this at the station.” The police officer cuffed one of her hands, reaching for the other one. Deciding she didn’t have time to waste, Ira briefly changed her hand into a panther paw, quickly slipping it out of the handcuff, and bringing out her claws, using them to climb the side of a building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the top of the building, she waved at the person she had hit before turning and racing off, looking at her gps briefly and taking off her goggles for a moment, stopping in her tracks and staring at the location on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>New York? What the heck. What would someone want with a gun that teleports people to New York? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her head and looked around, finding her eyes drawn to the giant tower that she was pretty sure didn’t exist the last time she had gone to New York with Bruce and her cousins. Oh and it wasn’t too late at night when she had been working in Gotham and it seemed like it was noon here. That was also pretty important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She furrowed her brow, thinking over the possibilities. Barabra had mentioned something about the Bat Family being prone to time-traveling accidents. And dimensional traveling accidents. And false realities, and illusions, and memory-altering events, and just generally a bunch of weird things that most families didn’t have to deal with. God, they were targeted a lot. No rest for the weary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ira found herself drawn to the first place she’d think to look for in New York: Central Park. Arriving in the giant park, she stuck to the trees, especially the bigger ones with more shadows, using her black suit (right now it was a black sweatshirt and black capris, but that was because her actual suit was being fixed) to blend in the best she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After confirming that it wasn’t too different from how she remembered it, she left the park, found a secluded alleyway and changed into civies(which just happened to be her tying her sweatshirt around her waist, storing her goggles, and taking her hair down) and took out the glamour charm she kept on her. It was weak and didn’t change </span>
  <span>much about her, other than putting a large birthmark on the left side of her face, changing her voice, and slightly altering her facial structure, but she had heard that large changes could cause the user to lose themselves, so maybe weaker was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around and acted like she had a bit of a hangover, asking people common questions and trying to gather information. </span>
  <span>Apparently, it sounded like she was in a different universe or something similar, especially since the technology seemed to be at a similar level, and while Ira wasn’t exactly the best with dates, she was pretty sure that it was close enough to not be too off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure there was a dimension-traveling protocol, but with her somewhat limited time with the Batfamily, she really had absolutely no idea what it was. Oh well, she could just wait for them to find her, or see if they had dimension-traveling technology in this universe that she could use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. OH. OH FUCK. Ira had just realized something of great importance. Proxy, her partner, who had been with her when they were handling those gangs, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>blind. Proxy certainly wasn’t helpless, but had trouble discerning good people from bad people without a guide of some sort. She could hold her own for sure, but if the gang had managed to take her by surprise, or teleported </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>to another dimension, she certainly would be in a bit of trouble, as the six foot, four eyed, four armed human she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ira started to calm herself down. She needed to help herself first before trying to help Proxy. She couldn’t do anything until she got back to her universe. Sighing, she stepped into some shop, buying a backpack, clothing, water, and some snacks. Pulling some of the emergency money she kept in the sole of her boot, she presented it to the cashier, before briefly realizing that the currency could very well be different here. To her relief, the cashier took it without a second glance and dished out her change, dropping it into her awaiting hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” she said, smiling at them before stuffing everything into the backpack and exiting the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting the setting sun, Ira rose from her place in the library. Her phone somehow worked on the internet here and she had been researching possible shelters for herself for the past few hours, as well as possible job options and any breadcrumb that could possibly lead her to the kind of technology that could take her home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself wandering back to the park and stared up at a particularly healthy-looking tree. Guess I’m sleeping outside for tonight. She hopped up into the tree, finding a branch thick enough with foliage that it would be particularly hard for anyone to spot her and settling down for the night. Her mind was racing, but she knew she’d need a hell of a lot of sleep in order to get home quickly. She fell asleep, worrying over Proxy and Tim.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>